The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not constitute prior art.
Recently, various communication services using a network have been provided due to the remarkable development of computer and electronic communication technologies. Accordingly, wired and wireless communication services have been evolving into multimedia communication services for transmitting data such as circuit data and packet data, as well as voice services.
Meanwhile, data traffic has recently increased, and will continue to do so. To reduce traffic overhead caused by increasing data traffic, efforts have been made to separate a network into an upper group and a lower group to centralize the upper group and deploy the lower group in distributed areas requiring services. In other words, a cloud-based wired and wireless access network technology for efficiently using centralized resources has been developed. To apply such a cloud-based wired and wireless access network technology, a connection between a centralization group and a distribution device group is necessary. However, the connection between the centralization group and the distribution device group requires excessive optical fibers and therefore exacts significant cost.